Talk:Tegaki Mew Mew Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- So we have a wiki.. Now, what should we do with it? Article-wise, we could have individual articles for each of the characters so that we could include all the details we want to about them without worrying about taking up too much space. Of course, smaller blurbs with links to the individuals' articles would be necessary to link to each of them on the Mews/Aliens pages, etc. Do we want to try to figure out a timeline for the events of Tegaki Mew Mew? Like, when each character joined up in relation to the others, plot events, etc? 'Cause I doubt they actually join up with the other Mews the second their profiles get posted - it'd be like swarm after swarm of newcomers, especially with the ones from the very beginning of the groups. Of course, plot summaries would be good as well even if we don't do the timeline thing, so people know what the heck we're talking about when characters refer to them... Discuss, guys! What kinda stuff do you wanna see here? Zemire 04:38, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Logo? Hi, everyone. I'm not sure if this is the correct place to post, but would anyone mind if I made a logo? I figure it would have some thing to do with Ruru, our mascot, and be in the mod's established pink/black/white theme? Opinions? Also, I looked up customizing skins for the wiki, but it looks complicated and you need admin privileges to set the default. I wouldn't mind trying to figure it out, but if some one else would rather do it, by all means... To reply to Zemi: I think plot synopsis would be awesome, but the sheer amount of organization that would be required...well, I think we should start small, typing up our bios, and go from there. You can probably tell I hate typing, lol.--Phenolic 21:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Re: I don't mind it you make a Logo. Because I fail at anything to do with drawing. :'( I'm really not sure about custom layouts,I was researching it and it just seems so confusing DX,I'll get a hang of it one day. Yeah I'm going to try to make a page for plot,But I think Zemi or somone else other than me should do it because I've gone inactive before.--Itampon 16:08, 25 July 2009 (UTC) iTampon Re: Re: Then I will start drawing, and maybe the community can decide if they like it when I upload? (But Itam you do not fail, I love the way you draw your charas). Also, I agree that more than one person should edit the plot page, because of its` length. Maybe start a page for it and leave it under construction? Itam, are you our administrator? If so, you are the only one who can customize the skins and put the logo in place. (I think). Do you wish to remain the only administrator, or would you consider granting admin status to a few others? If I had the status, I would try to change this awful blue layout (it's annoying me, lol). But it's your decision.--Phenolic 17:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) re:re:re: I'm prolly going to make more than one admin.Because school is starting soon and I'm really going to be caught up with it and everything DX. I'm not sure how many other admins there should be. Maybe around 3 or 4? I don't want too many because of past experiences. I'm most likely going to make you and Zemi an admin she knows a lot on working with this kind of stuff,And I agree with you on the Ugly blue layout DX it really is annoying. additional admins? 3 or 4 doesn't sound bad. I'll admit it, I really only want the position in order to change the layout. >_<' If you want, you could demote me after I post the layout and logo? (I'm kinda afraid I might not be up to the task of managing something like this, I really have no experience in this. I would try if you don't have enough people, of course.) Zemi sounds like a good choice, though. Also, I edited my preferences to get rid of the hideous blue layout. If you want, you could just copy my code and set it as the default. It doesn't have the logo yet, though, and there might be some code that still needs to be added. I'll leave it up to your decision.--Phenolic 01:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) RE: What to do Heya, figured I should get a page up for Poppukon eventually here since it is FREAKING AMAZING that we have a Wiki. SO. AMAZING. Anyway, I really like the idea Zemi has with the timeline. Things may get rather rough in some parts, but main events will be nice to have on there. C: Also I'm thinking we could try a CHARACTER RELATIONS page. LIke if characters are cousins, boyfriend and girlfriend, neighbors, buddies from a sport, have a language in common, etc. Perhaps something like that would be cool...? I'm probably just babbling and spitting out stuff that doesn't matter (wait, aren't they the same thing?), so I'll stop now. What do you guys think? Poppukon 03:36, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Reply to Poppy & ITam To reply to Poppy, I think that a relationships page is a really cool idea. I would have no idea how to start organizing it, though. Poppy, maybe you could create the page and leave it under construction? People could be free to add their charas' info as they come and go? To Itam, thank-you! The logo and skin aren't quite ready yet, but have a favicon while you wait. :D--Phenolic 05:08, 26 July 2009 (UTC) customization complete! (for now) So I got the logo and the customized skin up. There are probably some things that still need to be changed, but that may take someone with more experience than me. If you think something is a problem, or have suggestions for improvements, or just want to state your opinion, please respond! This wiki belongs to everyone and all contributions are welcome. --Phenolic 02:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Awesome new skin and page in progress... A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR PHENOLIC GETTING UP THIS AMAZING SKIN. <3 It looks so coooooool~. I love it. I'll set up the character relations page right now! Anyone can add stuff to it however. I'll try and think up a rough outline of how it'll be set up, too. C: Poppukon 02:11, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Apology As another thing, I'd like to apologize for clogging up the "latest activity" box. I'm kind of clueless still on a bunch of things, so that's why most of my stuff is being edited, oh... several times within an hour. So don't mind me. Sorry if I'm pushing anyone out of the way! "I DON'T EAT SUGAR WATER, DAMNIT!" 03:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Amazing You did so well at doing the layout *A* I love it so! Thank you so much phenolic!!! Now >_> I'm sorry I'm not managing the website too well. Got a new cat in the family n stuff,But once I get my old computer fixed I'll be lurking here a lot I expect! --iTampon 03:00, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Reply and a Plot page Thank-you very much to both Poppy and Itam! I'm quite proud of the skin, though small details aren't quite right yet (can't change the color of the outgoing links, or the color of the infobox header). Work for some other day... The relationships page looks good, Poppy. I'll try to do Neku's section asap. Itam, don't worry about being busy, I'm sure this wiki will see lots of you in the future. (bawwww, a kitty! <3) Also I created a Plot article, for major events. Take a look and add to it, everyone! --Phenolic 03:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Uwahhh Wow, everything's shaping up really great! :3 So many changes happen when I'm not looking, lol. XD; The new skin and logo look amazing! <3 Phenolic, you're freaking epic. <333 Poppukon, I really like the idea of a character relations page too, and I'm glad it got put up. :3 It's gonna be really useful, so thanks so much! <33 The plot page is looking good too. :3 When I have more time (and my laptop back agggh processor why did you diiiiiie) I'll probably go in and do summaries of the events and stuff. :3 OTL I feel like I'm just jumping in at the last minute, loool. Looking forward to continuing to work with you guys on the rest of this, Zemire 02:45, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Community Approval? I was thinking of redesigning the main page. But since it's the public face of our wiki, I wanted to ask everyone else's opinion first. Mostly it would be making things more concise, and changing the contents section into images that link to the page (prettier!). What does everyone think? --Phenolic 02:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Community Approval? What do I think? I think that's a crap idea! how dare you suggest such a grotesque idea and then ask my opinion! I can't believe the nerve of you. LMAO I kid, I think it's cool, I don't mind (: You have my vote - Puff p.s. I hope this lays out how I mean it too :| Re: Community Approval? YES PLZ. <3 I don't know how to do any thing with layouts, so if anyway can make anything look pretty, I'm totally psyched. We should plotz soon. IDK When. I've been slacking 'cause homework. 03:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Does anyone else always forget to add their signature? P.P.S LOL HAI THAT WAS ME The stupid page wouldn't let me log in, then froze. :9 Poppukon 05:19, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Reply LOL Thanks for your input, Puff & Poppy. I just didn't want to offend anyone. It's probably going to take a while to get it up, because I want to draw the linking pictures with the pen tool, and I suck at using that. LOL It will be worth the effort in the end, though. If anyone has any input for the main page, though, I would love to hear it. I'm open to any suggestions.♥ --Phenolic 16:22, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Deleting Pages? I thought maybe we could do a little cleaning up with the wiki pages. Any pages for characters of people that we're sure aren't coming back and pages for characters that were dropped could be deleted y/n? However, if we were to do this 'clean', only the administrators can delete pages, or that's what I understood from the Deletion Policy page on Wikipedia. Meaning, normal members can't delete a page. (?) WATCH ME BE COMPLETELY WRONG HERE. I'm mainly saying this because I feel bad about my dropped characters' wiki pages wasting space;;; re: deleting... I understand your point and I agree the wiki needs some overhauling, but I'm a little wary of deleting pages with content on them, even if the character was purged/person not coming back. If they are just stub pages without much on them , i don't mind, but if there was effort put into a page, i think it should remain. Not to mention if I deleted all the the pages that fall under such a category, it would be getting rid of about a 1/5 of our pages. that's a significant amount. We don't have a limit on our number of pages, so i don't really think letting them remain and add to the page count is a bad thing. Of course, if you want your pages deleted, i would do that for you (because you are correct, only admins and the sysop/founder can delete pages). Afterall they are your pages,you can do what you want with them. I would urge you to reconsider, though, it doesn't hurt anything to leave them here.--phentalk 01:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC)